Avatar High School
by TheBasketballBro
Summary: Modern Day High School for the benders and non-benders. This may get ugly quite fast. Hopefully Aang can make it. Hopefully
1. Chapter 1

Avatar High School

Chapter 1: The New Kids

 **Aang's POV**

Sometimes I wish I wasn't different. Like I wasn't the only person nobody could relate too. When I was little I could hide under the bed and dream of all the friends I would have if history turned out differently. I never knew my parents because they were gone too. It was just me, the last "airbender". I don't feel like an airbender though, I never practice my bending because it always came naturally. I hardly even meditate because I find it useless. Yep, my life is rough since I have no heritage left but not everything is terrible.

I have a caretaker that my parents left me with so I wouldn't get bored all the time. Her name is Bri and she is crazy! She claims that balloons were invented purely just so they could agitate people into worshiping the devil. Yeah, she is off the edge. But I do have a brother, or, adopted brother anyway. His name is Aero Jitsu but everyone calls him A.J, even when he refers to himself in the third person. He was found abandoned at the villa where we reside in. Interesting enough, he was defending his home so he could save his pet rock. Sometimes I take great pride in being the only one not loopy.

Oh, I'm sorry, I haven't even introduced myself yet. I am Aang and I am the last airbender, Junior, vegetarian, sane human, blah, blah, blah. Anyway I was recently sent to a asylum for pubescent monsters they refer to as "High School". I am told that it will be fun, I believe otherwise. Luckily, A.J knows all about school since he has gone before. This is my first time since we wanted to improve my airbending before I came here. A.J outfitted me with the "freshest gear around". In my attempts to not call him a complete meathead, I have to say, he did a pretty good job picking out clothes. While I finish this thought I look over to see the alarm clock say 7:00 meaning…

"GOOD MORNING NERDS"

This is going to be a pretty bad day.

A.J bursts into my room with his shades on and his new clothes. "You ready for a kick ass day little brother"? he hollers. "Depends, are you going to make yourself look like a fool like you just did"? I fire back. "The only fool here is you bro". With that he goes downstairs to cook breakfast probably just for himself. At least he left me alone so thats a win for me. I gathered my stuff and put it in my backpack then got some clothes on and went downstairs. A.J was kind enough to give me some hash browns and juice and for Bri. After that we were off, just like that my whole life was about to turn for the worst. Or maybe not.

We ride up to school in A.J's brand new Camaro he got from the government's money that was gifted to us since I am a living legend. Nobody can touch us actually which really comes in handy sometimes. Anyway, when we get there I see this enormous building that looks like a monument and there are TONS of students around it. Great. When we park he tells me I have to one strap my backpack. Something with a movie called "21 Jump Street" whatever. After mentally preparing myself I step out the car trying to look as cool as possible. It seemed to work as everyone was turning their to look at us. Some girls were giggling at us so I flashed a sort of half smile that made them blush and giggle even harder. Hell yeah.

We were just about to enter the school when some pretty hot girl stopped us. "Hello Aang, it is so good to finally meet you. My name is Azula Ozai, princess of the Fire Nation". "Well I would introduce myself too but I think you know who I am" I chuckled. "And I am A.J his BFF so to speak" AJ added. "It is a privilege to meet you both, truly" She added. How nice. She led us through the halls and eventually we made it to the principal's office. Both of us got our schedules and they seemed terrible. Who wants to take Biology? Anyway, with about 30 minutes remaining till school started, Azula called us over. "I want you guys to meet some of my friends". "First off, this is my brother Zuko" she announces. He gives us a half smile then turns to talk to some gothic girl. "The girl over there talking to Zuko is Mai". She gives us the same half smile but actually says hi. "The bubbly pink one is Ty Lee" she says. "Hi guys it is so good to meet new friends. We are gonna have the best time together! We can have sleepovers, and movie nights, maybe even beach days!" she practically screams. "Uh right" Azula mutters. "Anyway over there is Jet". "What's up rookies" he says back. "Finally, there is Yue, princess of the Northern Water Tribe". "It is a pleasure Aang and A.J but please just call me Yue" she says kindly. "Well that is everyone, any questions?" she asks. "Nope" we both say. "Hey Azula come here real quick" Jet motions over. They whisper something to each other while nodding and agreeing. Eventually, they wave over Zuko and Ty Lee. After a while they stop whispering and walk back over to us. "Ok we deem both of you worthy. We are having the annual big ass new school year party tonight. You in?" Jet says "Hell yeah we are" A.J says. "Right Aang?" "Yup, we will be there for sure" I answer back. "Nice, see you there, it's at the great palace at 10, you can't miss it" Jet says. With that, the bell rings and it is time for class. Dang.

I walk into class and it already seems like a boring class. The teacher is reading a newspaper and the rest of my classmates are nerds. Except one, there was a kinda hot chick in the back corner. She had brown hair, tan skin, and deep blue eyes. With my new sense of pride and guts, I walk over to her. "This seat taken?" I ask. "Nope, pop a squat" she says back. "Are you new here?" she asked. "Yup". "Well you are going to hate this class, trust me" she says. "My brother took it last year and he had so much homework he went to the hospital to have his eyes unstrained" she continues. "Wow" is the only thing I can say. "What's your name baldy?" she asks. "Aang, what's yours?" I ask back. "Katara, nice to meet ya". We got to talking about how school is a complete waste of time and about our hobbies and such. Turns out we both love basketball, who knew? After several long and boring classes, school is finally over. A.J comes to find me and pick me up. "How was school bro?" he asks. "Awesome. I met this girl in my history class" I answer. "Ooh, she a dime right?" "Yeah she is" I answer. "Just think, this is just the beginning" he continues. "Oh yeah"

In complete contrast to my original thoughts on school it actually was decent. Making new friends on the first day is always sweet when you are going to a new place. Still, it would be nice if someone could, you know, relate to me in someway as lame as that sounds. Anyway, me and A.J got home and Bri was ranting over how cardboard will eventually take over the world or something. I hardly even pay attention to her anymore. I went to my room to find something to wear to the party tonight, eventually settling on a polo shirt I bought about a month back. A.J came into my room and laughed at the shirt but I didn't care. I took a shower and then watched some basketball. I actually hope to play basketball this year, A.J insists that I am quite good at it even though all I do is pass the ball. He even wants me to play football which to me sounds terrible. Around 9 I walk over to the local convenience store, conveniently located about a block away from our house. I grab some gum and walk home, A.J already has the car started so I get in the passenger seat and we ride away.

"Damn". That's all I can say after looking at this place. It is huge and the amount of people here is just as crazy. There are at least two hundred. At least. We walked through the palace gates and Ty Lee greets us. "Welcome guys! It's so nice to see you". After giving us both a bear hug we continue into the palace. Azula finds us just as we are about to go in. "Hey guys, so nice to see you guys again" she says. "Drinks are inside and try to have a good time". With that we are let inside and wow just wow. There are girls everywhere, drinks in every hand, music playing loud as hell. In other words, it looks sick. Jet hooks us up with some fine ass girls and we are gone with crowd. I sit down for just a second in an armchair and the arms on it are immediately replaced by girls wanting to talk to me. "What might your name be?" I ask. "I'm Suki and this here is Toph also known as The Blind Bandit". I ask how she got such an interesting nickname. "I raided a party once dressed up as a psycho killer. Needless to say they ran as fast as the could in the opposite direction and that party ended fast". "Sounds neat" I say. After a couple drinks Azula finds her way to me and we hit it off. Using our bending we put on a show for everyone else. Then we danced, or more like, grinded till the sun came up.

Everyone left the party but as rookies we had to clean up. Who knew mopping up chips could be so bad and depressing? "Hey Aang, I didn't know you had it in you to go all night" I heard someone behind me say. I turn around to see the ever so beautiful Ty Lee. "Well now you know" I laughed. "But something is troubling you, I can sense it". There's no way she knows this so I downplay it. "Nah everything is good". She is persistent though, "Have you lost anyone you really loved"? Yeah, my entire culture, duh. "How can you sense this trouble anyhow"? "Aura" she replies. "If it is strong enough I can detect in anyone". Finally, I give in, "Well being the last airbender in the world gets to you at times but I try not to think about it too much". Ty Lee seems kind of shocked, "Being the last airbender must be awesome Aang! You have a power unique to you and only you". Maybe she is right but still, nobody really understands my airbender like motives and thoughts. "I guess you're right Ty, but wouldn't you feel lonely?" I ask. "Sure but I have tons of friends that make me happy" She says bubbly. "Like you Aang". Aw how sweet. "Aw thanks Ty" I say as I give her a hug. "Now keep mopping slave" she says with a mischievous smile.

After everything is finally clean me and A.J turn to leave. "Nice that you rooks could hang tonight" Jet says. "Hey wait, you guys play football?" Zuko asked. "Yeah we do" A.J automatically answers looking at me. "Cool tryouts are Tuesday, don't be late, coach hates it" he answers. "Will do, later guys" A.J says as we walk back to the car. After we get home I shower and go straight to bed. I haven't been this tired since who knows when. I climb into bed and fall asleep fast.

"Aang". Ugh, A.J shut it. "Aang listen to me" the voice calls. Wait that isn't A.J so who is it? "Aang"! All of a sudden I am in a room with an old man. He looks at me with a warm smile. "It is so nice to finally meet you" he says. "Who are you?" I say. "I am Roku, your past life. Aang, you are one of a kind. Have you heard of the Avatar?" he asks. "Sure the one being who can control all four elements" I answer. "Well Aang why do you think I am speaking to you now?" he asked once more.

No way.

 **End of Chapter 1**

 **Hope you liked it guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

Avatar High School

Chapter 2: The Truth

 **Aang's POV**

"MOVE IT AANG"! Ugh, it is way too early for this. A.J and I went to tryouts on Tuesday and it was living hell. I could not even run 10 yards with the ball before someone hit me so hard my balls went into my throat! Try not to think about that too hard. Zuko was a great receiver and so was A.J but since I always dropped passes they put me at running back. But being a running back really sucks. I have to run every other play and constantly be tackled by 4 or 5 guys. On the bright side, the cheer squad was also right next to us. But still, it was hell.

Back in the locker room, it was even worse. "WHOOO'S READY TO SHOWER?" someone screamed. Ooh ooh not me. It was quite the learning experience. Once you go through it once, you will never be the same. "THIS IS ONLY THE BEGINNING!", Great. After showering we left the locker room to go home. But A.J pointed out the cheer squad so we went over to say hi.

"Hi Aang!" a bubbly Ty Lee greeted us, "You did really well out there!" I didn't have the heart to tell her I never really played before so I just said that I knew I did well. "Ooh let me introduce you to the cheer squad!" "This is Lindsey, Taylor, Sam, Mackenzie, Katara…" She dragged on but I noticed Katara was one of them. She was cheerleader too? This is gonna be great. "Nice to meet you all" I said when she finished. All of them enjoyed my arrow and personality but none of them seemed all that smart ha, except Katara. Anyway, after practice we stopped by a pizza place not too far away and guess who we ran into. Azula and Mai.

They waved us over and told us to take a seat. "Hey guys how was practice." "Eh it was ok" A.J said. I agreed but Zuko actually praised us. "Don't sell yourself short guys you were better than the sock monkeys that call themselves football players." We all laughed at Zuko's "joke". "Hey are you guys coming to Homecoming?" Azula asked. "Oh I didn't even think of it haha, it's our second day!" I laughed. "Uh sure sounds fun oh but do we need a date?" I followed. "Well I won't lie, having one would probably be nice" she answered. Oh great popularity issues. "But don't worry Aang, I'll go with you" She said with a smile. Woahhhhhhh. I pinched myself just to make sure I wasn't dreaming. I mean I may not have seen all that many girls in my life, but I thought she was hot. Now she is saying I can take her to a dance? Hell yes.

"Ok haha do I need to do anything special?" "Oh of course Aang it isn't that simple. You need to make a sign and maybe get me some flowers and some oh I don't know chocolates." "It has to make others jealous you know?" Oh great. "Also you might want to ask before my uh, ex does. He hasn't gotten that we are over yet." "Sounds simple enough" I say. "Good, but we also need to match and make a grand entrance." "Oh great" I say back. "Don't screw her over Aang" Zuko said. "Trust me I won't".

During class I couldn't pay attention at all. I was just thinking of how great Azula and I would look at Homecoming. I hardly even knew anything about it just that it was a dance. But I was excited and hoped it would be fun. I told Katara the next day in class, I wonder if she was going. I told her I was going with Azula and she froze.

"No no no no, Azula?! Are you crazy Aang?" she said in shock.

Ah great. That can't be good.

"She will never tell you this but Aang, she is literally insane" she explained.

She then proceeded to tell me of what happened at last Homecoming. "So she was going with this guy named Haru. They were madly in love like it was creepy. Anyway, Aang, she cheated on him with some other guy named Jet. When Haru saw he told Azula they were done but Azula was on her goddamn knees. She was begging and begging to take her back but it was over. That's when it happened. Throughout the week after she went ballistic she screamed at this girl on her volleyball team and hit her in the head, in the hospital and week. Then she acting out against teachers. But then, she lost it, when she couldn't have Haru back she decided she wanted to never see him again. I know she paid someone to kill him. He was found in the woods days after." "What the Hell!?" I answered loud enough for the teacher to almost hear. Luckily he was like 70 something. "You cannot trust her Aang, call it off!" she said. "But how? I can't just tell her I'm not going. You said it yourself she will kill me!" I said back. "Well just pretend you're sick! Wait, scratch that she will make you go anyway." she answered. "I guess there is no way out, just be careful ok? I know we haven't known each other that long but maybe you're cool or whatever" "I will" I promised.

Great now I'm going to Homecoming with a psycho. How do I even get out of this? A.J said I was screwed and so did Katara. I racked my mind for some sort of solution. I could just hide again, I kinda have been my whole life. Then I did something out of desperation, I meditated. I cleared my mind of all except the peaceful noise of the birds outside. I finally was escaping to my inner thoughts when… he was back.

"Hello Aang, good to see you" he smiled. "Uh hi Mr. Roku. I really need your help, see I am kinda stuck going to a dance with a psycho Fire Nation Princess. She has literally killed someone!" I screamed. "She got away with it didn't she?" he said. I nodded, "Not surprising. Aang, the Fire Nation are the ruling nation over the three nations. My best guess on why nobody caught her is because she is in a position of considerable power that no one dares to investigate. It was like that during my time as well. I worked night and day trying to stop them from pushing the nations to the limits. But I failed Aang. Now you must finish what I started" he finally finished. "That's why everyone looks to them, and maybe why she automatically came to me." "She knows Aang, I am certain she knows that not only are you the last airbender but you are the Avatar Aang" he said. "Wow that's tough to swallow" I said. "I don't blame you Aang, I was hardly ready as well. But as for your situation, use your bending if need be but there are bigger problems. The nations are dividing and on the brink of war. The world needs to know the Avatar has returned one way or another, but you need to learn the three other elements first. If you can't save the world Aang, I promise you, the world will perish in flames." He faded into the distance and just like that he was gone…

School could not have been worse. Azula had her arm around me the whole time walking through the halls almost announcing us as a couple. Oh man, just think of how that would end up. She gave me a kiss on the cheek before my math class and I couldn't get the eyeballs of me no matter how hard I tried to distract the class by throwing airplanes at the teacher. Some kids actually came up to me and prayed with me. Some even gave me gifts! Literal gifts! What have I gotten into?

Finally I got a sigh of relief when I was with Katara. "Listen I have this brother named Sokka, he is a senior here and he wants to help you since you are my friend. He says he can accompany you and look after you the whole time. We all want to crush those Fire Fairies just as much as you do now" she said. Just then some girl with white hair came over. "You know Yue right?" "Yeah" I answered. "Nice to see you "Aang" we need to crush you and Azula tomorrow because I know she isn't going to kill someone else." I shuddered. "Me and my friends Suki and Toph can look like we are completely into you so the attention shifts on us and you. It's a win-win for both of us" she said. "Sounds like a plan I think" I smiled. "Good, and I will help too" Katara said. "What? But what about…" Yue started. "It's over Yue, I don't care anymore" she said quickly. What was that all about? "We should meet up at my house, here's the address" Yue said. Great, time to evade my death.

Some days later it was finally the day. Azula would NOT leave me alone during school. I "proposed" or whatever with whatever she asked for. All of the Fire Nation's kids were talking to me and saying how I was the best but the other nations completely ignored me thinking I was some freak to be with a psycho. I wished I could tell them I was with them! When I said I didn't want to be alone, THIS IS NOT WHAT I MEANT! Whatever anyway when we got to Yue's house for the final hours or so before it was hectic to say the least.

"THIS SUIT IS KILLING ME" Sokka screamed. He was like that when I met him, we had a heated discussion over who was better at video games. After I kicked his ass he finally showed me some respect. His suit literally looked like it was cutting off his circulation. How would he be able to hit anyone with his arms not working? Anyway the girls were taking an hour and a half EACH just to get ready. But I already expected that would happened so I was prepared for the worst. Every girl looked great but when Katara came up it made me double take. "Wow Katara you look beautiful ah I mean uh great great yeah" I stuttered. Damn it Aang. "Aw Aang thanks" she blushed giving me a hug. Well eh, I guess it ended up alright. "Well this is it guys, are we ready or not?" Katara said. "Wait we need a group name guys" Sokka said. "I say we call ourselves the Gaang!" "Are you kidding me Sokka? That sucks donkey balls" I said back. "Do you have any other ideas?" "Well no." "GAANG ON THREE, ONE, TWO, THREE." "GAANG."

I was lucky enough to convince Azula I couldn't pick her up because my "parents" were using my car. She actually was convinced even if she knew I was the Avatar. Me and Sokka are rocking matching white tuxedos with the lovely ladies in the back while I was kicking it in the shotgun. Luckily, A.J let us use the Camaro since he was rolling with us. His fashion sense is not quite as great as ours is and I will just leave it at that. We roll up to the entrance and it is packed. "Ready to go nerds?" A.J asked. "Oh yeah" Sokka said. We come out with shades with girls holding our hands and the others staring at us with complete respect. Even Azula was at a lost for words at the top of the stairs entering the hall they rented out.

Let's do this.

 **End of Chapter 2**

 **Sorry for the wait guys :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Avatar High School

Chapter 3: Homecoming Part 1

 **Aang's POV**

"Aang you look, Amazing"! Azula was very excited that I, her homecoming date looked as great as she did and she could already see people flushed with jealousy. The rest of us came out as fly as possible. This was it, my moment to shine in front of these people. Wait what? Shine in front of everyone? Well maybe It is my time, i'm tired of being the nobody. I am going to be the next big thing at this school. Things are about to change for the better.

I grab her and give her a huge hug just to show I wasn't afraid and we went in and apparently things are ran differently at this school's homecoming. The principal announced that they were leaving after 8 and the gym along with D.J was ours. Oh mannn. We all behaved until 8 and then it happened. Every drink was cleared and replaced with the sickest stuff they could find. Ciroc, Henny, Rum and Coke, you name it and it was probably there. I even saw some weed being passed around like damn! They started up with that Drake and Yeezy even ranging to Denzel Curry it was hot. We started dancing and singing like no one was watching. That other party was nothing compared to this. Next thing I know Azula grinding on me with the others circled around me.

Then it hit me. This girl was a psychopath! I don't know what was making me paranoid maybe it was the weed maybe it was common sense but after the grinding I sorta backed away and went back to the group. "Guys I gotta do something about her" I told them. They all thought but no one could come up with anything until Sokka finally thought one up. "I got it! You just need to show her that you weren't interested in her in the first place. Then she won't fall for you and no murder" he said with a grin. "Sure but what girl would want to dance with me Sokka?" I said with monotone. "That's easy Aang" Katara said with a sly smile, "I will". "Really?" "Sure besides who wouldn't want to dance with a bald headed nerd?" she teased. I smiled and we took to the floor and went H.A.M. Oh man.

She started off by half grinding, half slow dancing. How someone can really mix the two is beyond me. Then when I was caught off guard for just a split second she literally did this. She pulled me down like the people do in a tango or whatever, you know what a mean, kisses me and then spins me out.

Woahhhh. That's crazy.

Everyone is loud now and everyone is cheering but Azula is pissed OFF. She was mad like really mad. She stormed out and then me and Katara are looking at each other like we are screwed! Now we went back to the group and started yelling at each other like what are we supposed to do? I run out desperately to find Azula and find her smoking with some other kids that I do not really know. The only ones I know are Jet and Mai. "Aang what's up dudeee" Jet said clearly stoned. "Don't listen to him Aang, he is higher than the clouds" Azula laughs, "You having a good time?" "Oh yeah I'm having a great time" I replied back. "So what's up with that Water Tribe chick?" "Oh she's just a friend Azula don't worry about it." "Good then you won't mind this" she kissed me and went back to smoking. "You know Aang you are the first somewhat cool guy here since him" she said. "Oh ok well I am just gonna go back in heh". I ran as fast as I could back in.

"She really is crazy" Suki said. "Yeah well now what?" I said. "Well maybe we should just go, I don't see anything else good coming out of this" Yue said. "Fine we escape but we have to make sure that no one sees us" Sokka said. We snuck out or, we hoped we did. The Camaro was parked about 50 feet away from the gym and we thought we were safe so we ran over and piled in. For some reason I was at the wheel and even though I was 17 I never got my license. Just as I was about to start the car…

BANG the window crashed open and then more and more shots were being fired at the car. "DRIVE AANG". I pulled out the lot immediately and began driving out the exit but ended up going over the grass toward said entrance. Unluckily, there was a car following us and then two more and all of them were firing at us. "DUCK". A bullet zoomed right past Sokka's right ear and narrowly missed Katara. I drove right down Main Street of our small town with now the cops and the cars chasing us. More shots were being fired and one of the cars smashed right into a building. The sirens noise just kept going and going. It was driving me crazy, I could not concentrate. But then the craziest thing of all happened. Some man dived right into the car from the windshield. I didn't even have time to comprehend or see who this guy was when he said, "IF YOU WANT TO LIVE I WOULD TURN LEFT RIGHT HERE." Naturally I turned left since it was the only thing I thought of. "GO INTO THIS MOTEL BUDDY." I immediately turned in and he took the wheel from me and turned the car off. He told us all to shut up and eventually the sirens vanished and we were sitting in a destroyed Camaro with a silent crew…

"Damn you guys were in some heat weren't you?" he said. "You saved us...thanks...wow." I could hardly speak. "Yeah well no biggie, since we have been looking for you anyway." My heart sank, how did he...there's just...no way. He winked at me and waved us over to the small motel. "I don't think you will be going home anytime soon." We walked to the middle of the parking lot where there were about nine other teens. "Well, We are the So Wo Gang, dedicated to protecting one another and these streets." Oh great we just got mixed in with a gang. Perfect. "Don't worry, gang fights are only like once a month" some girl said."She's just pulling your chain man, oh wait I forgot to say my name. It's Lee." "Nice to meet ya Lee" Toph said. "This is a group I definitely wanna be a part of" "Well it looks like you are all part of this group now" he said. "If you go home they will find you so lay low here for at least a little while. Let me introduce the guys, Song, Zhao, Roark, Anna, Wilt, Praya, Ben, Tiro, and finally, Kyli." "Wow what a group, you are so right Toph" Suki said. "We got that fire, well I do" Zhao said. "We the best outta these fake ass gangs" Praya said with Ben agreeing. "No doubt" Yue said. The others said their opening statements or whatever but one person kept completely silent, Kyli, she looked familiar... "Well it's nice to meet you all" Katara said, "Hopefully we won't cause too much distraction". "On the top of the motel stairs are a bunch of empty rooms" Wilt said, "Choose them wisely". With that we went upstairs,Toph and Suki, Katara and Yue and me, Sokka and A.J all bunked in rooms then we started to go back down to talk to the others when I saw A.J leaving behind the motel…

 **A.J's POV**

"They will find out eventually A.J, you can't hide your secret forever". Those were the last words I wanted to hear. How did Kyli find me and Aang again! Damn it. "Did you even miss us Kyli?" "No, remember what happened the last time I saw you." She said. "Kyli it was two years ago, I tried to save him, I really did but he died and you need to move on." "He was one of the last of our kind! Aang doesn't even know that! Hell, he doesn't even know about you!" I thought for a second, "What do you want me to tell him? He isn't all that different?" "Or maybe that he is the Avatar and we need him A.J think!" she said. "Fine we tell him who we are and we tell him me, you and the rest of the Air Nation, or what's left. He is 17 he can know" she said. "Fine well when do we tell him." "Later, much, much later."

I could hardly even think at the little fire they made in the middle because I don't know how to tell him. He was literally my little brother, I could not find a way to tell him without changing his life. I wonder if I even can still Airbend. Probably not, heh, I bet he thinks I'm some loony, but without me he wouldn't be as strong as he is today so woo-hoo? Man, defending a pet rock, ha. I can't believe that Kyli got out of that mess. Oh man Aang was only 15, a year too young.

The others were talking and the girls were also talking, to me, ha ha, never change A.J. But regardless, the others were going to bed so it was almost time. Aang got up to leave and I looked at Kyli and see looked back. It was time. "Aang wait I need to talk to you." "Ok what's up?" he said. "Privately" I insisted. "Fine". We went to behind to motel and Kyli was there. "What's going on?" "Aang listen, well watch." I used my airbending to blow a tiny tree over. Aang's eyes were huge but then full of anger. "What the hell A.J why did you not tell me?!" "Aang remember Brie from the huge battle two years ago?" Kyli chimed in. "Yeah she died in the fire." "No, thats me Aang" she said. "Damn, I can't believe this. You could have told me earlier guys!" he said in retaliation. "Well we need you to know the current situation" I said. "Azula and her fire friends are part of the same nation that murdered us, as you know. But she is not just accepting that it is not like before Aang. She knows you are the Avatar and she will stop and nothing to end you. Once she finds a way to dispose of you quietly, the Fire Nation will once more wage war on the three nations and without an Avatar, the world will fall. She even put up bounties on your head so it will be impossible for you to return to your home now. But she does have one problem, the government. It is protecting you because the Air Nomads were wiped out and you are a living relic. She cannot kill you unless there is a coup in the government. Something I know she is doing now. But you cannot let her know that you know her plans. She will torture you if you do" she finished. "Well, oh my god, what do I do?" Aang said. "Well that is a little easier" I started, "All you need to do is to band the nations together by uniting the school, then the officials will follow and soon there will be a war started by us to stop the Fire Nation" I finished. He looked dazed almost ready to pass out, but eventually we convinced him to go to bed.

"Ugh, I lied A.J" Kyli said. "Huh?" "I did miss you." She kissed me on the cheek and went to bed.

Me too.

 **End of Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

Avatar High School

Chapter 4: Homecoming Part 2

 **A.J's POV**

 _Flashback - Eastern Air Temple_

 _2 Years Earlier_

"Well hello there Jo!" I said with kindness.

"Oh boy, Hi A.J what's up?" she said. "Well hopefully it's the sky or we are in deep trouble" "Only you A.J would say something like that" she laughed.

Spirits couldn't be higher than today, the Air Festival was today and the girls from the Western and Eastern Air Temples were visiting. Somebody just happened to know where his best friend was staying during this exciting time. But not only was the hanging out fun and all, this time was also important. Due to the circumstances and the threat of war, the Avatar was to be selected today after tests went on throughout the year. Today was the day that we would find the new savior. Jo and I made our way down to the huge breakfast they had made in the ceremony hall. Pies, tarts, fruits, they had everything available for consumption. I was starving after I had done nothing but talk to Jo last night. How could I, Aero Jitsu, possibly miss dinner, easily the most important meal of the day.

"What up A.J, you ready for today?" My other best friend and his boys were behind me and her. "Yeah man we gonna go in on this food" I joked. "You got me there man" "You got me there T.J". Yes his name actually was T.J very coincidental. The festival was going to start in twenty minutes. While we were waiting I decided to walk over to the air bison pits and check on them. Yes I was just checking on them, it's not like I thought they were cute or something.

 **Aang's POV**

"Ugh not today, not today…"

Oh yes, today was "the day". The day the Air Nomads would finally find out who I was. The Avatar. Oh man… Why am I so upset? I am the being with the most power on the planet. Yet I cannot help but want to pass this on to someone else. Maybe it was too much responsibility, or maybe it was because I had a target on my back for the whole Fire Nation. I think I am wayyy too young to die. I mean cmon, 15? Way too young.

Oh crap, it starts in twenty minutes, I put on my ceremonial robe and head out of my room. I avoid every person in my way and make my way to behind the ceremonial curtain. Yes, the Air Nomads are obsessed with ceremony and tradition if you didn't notice. We hardly have any technology as we like to thinks to old way. Whatever, it's pointless if you ask me. I can't stop myself from shaking and making myself look like an idiot. It's well, terrible. Just then the Council of Elders approaches me and begins to speak. "Avatar Aang, first you need to know we are extremely proud today. You have come from a simple boy to an Avatar. The most powerful being in the world. You must not use these powers for evil, for it is your duty to reunite the nations. War is coming, and we need you on the front lines, we know you can do it" was what they said. "Thank you, all of you" I said with a smile. My mentor and father figure came up to me once the others went to prepare. "Oh Aang, I am so proud and happy to see you become a man" he chuckled. "Thanks Gyatso." He was there when my parents were taken away from me to train. He always made sure I was raised like a proper kid. I loved him for that. "Now go, it is your time" he said in conclusion. "Thank you."

The Elders spoke for a while before they began to announce me. "Air Nomads! The world has brought us the next Avatar! We thank it for that. He shall help protect us and stop the impending threat of the Fire Nation! He will unite the four nations and bring peace and balance to us all. Now introducing the new messiah, the new hope, the new Avatar...AVATAR AANG!"

The curtain opened and I saw all the nomads. All the people I was destined to protect and become. All the people I needed to follow and lead at the same time. But also, I saw the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe and even the Fire Nation along with them, clapping. They were united and clapping to their savior, me. I smiled and waved and bowed and the crowd went crazy. Hell, maybe this won't be so bad after all…

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" A scream came out from the crowd and just as I turned to the direction, there they were. The Fire Nation. There had to be a thousand of them, no, ten thousand of them! It was an ambush. Just as soon as I had seen the crowd clapping and in harmony it all came crashing down in the same moment. I jumped off the stage and began to fight back with all I knew. I really must have been the Avatar however because I was able to take on multiple soldiers at once. I fought and saved people at the same time, I don't know how I did it but I did it. "Everybody to the main temple!" I shouted. The main temple would provide the most safety inside it's walls. I fled to the main temple and started to take out some of the fires but just then, the roof exploded. Crumbs of the roof began to fall but I took no notice. All I could see was the people around me being killed one by one.

Suddenly I was thrusted to the outside of the temple. A girl was pushing me out from a piece of rubble just about to hit my head. "Thanks uh…" I started. "Brie, and you are very welcome now come on we gotta save each other" she answered. We started simultaneously taking out bad guys like we had no conscious, it was just reflex. One by one they dropped like flies. My focus kept getting shifted off because of the people, my people, were dying. Maybe this Avatar thing was going to my head. Focus Aang focus! Me and Brie kept going at it and eventually I realized. We might be the only two left alive. The Fire Nation was getting closer and closer and Brie and I ran to the entrance and we saw two other guys fighting off the Fire Nation…

 **A.J's POV**

It was all collapsing around me. Not just a home but an entire civilization. T.J and I were desperately trying to rally forces to fight back but it seemed like everyone just gave up. We had all done a lot of damage to the Fire Nation but it was not enough. We were nearing the edge of the temple and there was a ton of soldiers in front of us. Jo, T.J and I were just at the edge when T.J did something I will never forget.

"A.J, listen, you have to escape, you need to help the new Avatar join forces with the other two nations and save the world" he said. "T.J what the hell are you planning?" "A.J I'll see you someday" he smiled. He then jumped right into the middle of the soldiers and began to perform the greatest display of airbending I have ever seen. He went down and smiled as he did. I was horrified, and from the moment I knew I was destined to avenge him. Whatever it took to stay with my Nomad roots but to avenge him too. Quickly I fled from the temple and into the surrounding forest. I stopped when I couldn't hear anything but the birds. I sat there and meditated for a very long time. I looked around, but I realized, Jo was gone. I broke down, furiously shooting air at anything and everything, thinking about how to redeem myself…

 _Present Day - Four Nations Motel_

 **Aang's POV**

How could I forget that day? I thought about it every single day since it happened. But I would have never thought that I would see Brie again, or that A.J was one of the people I saw right before we fled. Or that he was a bender at all! I needed a drink, badly. "Praya, what do you have to drink?" I asked. "We got Ciroc if you like that" she said back. "I'll take it." The drink sorely soothed my throat and my mind. "Rough night?" She asked. "Yeah, I could hardly sleep." "You must not have since you are drinking Ciroc at twelve at noon" she laughed. I laughed back, even I have to lighten up eventually. Roark and Anna were both on lookout since it was a gang after all. Damn, in the span of about a month, I went from knowing hardly anyone to meeting a psycho at a party, and then taking her to homecoming, then being shot at by people I couldn't see, then learning that two people from my extinct civilization are actually alive. Nice.

"Wilt can I have another drink?" I was in shambles by now just trying to find peace and quiet. Peace and Quiet. As you may know by now however, nothing about my life is peaceful or quiet. All of a sudden, at twelve noon, there was a gang attack. "EVERYBODY TO STATIONS!" Lee yelled. Anna and Praya both went to the back and Roark and Wilt followed. Ben, Tiro, Zhao, and Song all went to the sides while Brie (or Kyli if you want her pseudonym name) and Lee went to the front. "Hey guys if you could help it would really, well, help" Lee said. We all agreed to help so Yue and Toph went to front, Sokka, Katara and Suki went to the back leaving me and A.J at the sides. "Ok now, grab a gun and shoot those black cars" Ben instructed. "Wait, why don't I just…" I started before I caught myself revealing my avatarlyness. "Ok yeah cool" A.J quickly said giving me a dirty look. Zhao threw me some weird looking gun but nevertheless I started shooting. I actually hit a good portion of tires on the cars making them spin out but then the gang began to jump out of the cars and run on foot. Bad idea, turns out Song and Tiro are both deadeyes helping kill anyone there. Zhao and Ben both started throwing grenades to blow up the cars and after a while they started to retreat. We began to celebrate but then I heard, "ITS HIM, THE AVATAR!" By then my cover was already blown so when they started throwing grenades I air blasted them right back and me and A.J went to work destroying the remaining cars, even severely hurting some of the gang members. When it was all said and done I closed my eyes. I hope we can really trust this random gang we are with. But then, "AANG, A.J, HELP!" I heard Yue screaming and we rushed over to see what happened. Katara was lying on the ground, unconscious with a bullet wound in her chest…then I lost it.

I went into the Avatar State, a state only told to me by the monks, something I had never truly experienced until now. I began chasing the rest of the cars using air as my boost. They kept shooting at me but it hardly affected me, I started using earthbending, god damn earthbending to launch the cars in the air and to capsize the others. I blasted the people right into the air, not caring who I hurt or killed. Just then I looked down for a split second and saw where I really was, the school. I stopped and looked around, everyone was looking at me, or well, the Avatar State me. I quickly turned and began to speed away looking down, by now I was out of the Avatar State and when I returned to the motel, things had turned for the worse. The gang and our gang were running around frantically trying to help Katara, looking through the office but nothing helped. Katara laid unconscious and whether she would wake up again was up in the air…

 **End of Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

Avatar High School

Chapter 5: Aftermath

 **Aang's POV**

I woke up scared as all hell. Everybody knows, everybody knows, they all know who you are. A monster. Katara is your fault and you know it. I rocked back and forth in my chair for a bit trying to relax by drinking tea and watching the streets outside. It was nearly 3 am and I hadn't slept at all. Maybe I didn't know her all that much yet but Katara meant a lot to me, I don't have many friends anyway. And after what just happened? Who knows if I have any remaining.

Uniting the school sounds like an impossibility at this point, I'm not even sure that uniting my present group will be possible.

And for the first time, I wanted to hide again, I needed to be alone…

I walked out of my room and down the stairs from my motel room. Nobody was awake it seemed, so I walked to the local convenient store just down from the motel, hoodie over my head of course. I walked in and there was a small man with glasses at the counter checking nobody out, naturally since it was 3 am. I had a little money given to me by Tiro after beating him in Pai Sho. I picked out a small chocolate bar, "Hersheys" it said. I brought it to the counter. He didn't even look at me as he scanned so I looked away too…

"I don't envy you kid"

I was taken aback by him saying that. "Excuse me?"

"I used to be that kid, always hiding who he was, not many friends, you are new around these parts no?" he said.

"Well, yeah…"

"Don't be ashamed, embrace who you are, no one is quite like you. I know it sounds corny and truth be told it really is, but I know someone is out there that looks up to you and you mean a lot to them, even if you feel alone." he finished.

"Um, thank you, thank you very much, I feel better already." I said in a semi-cheerful manner.

"And thank you for everything you have done." he said ominously.

"No way he knew of course." I thought to myself.

I walked back to the motel, eager to get back to sleep. Hell, maybe he was right, Katara will probably be fine and everything will be under control. Even if the Fire Nation controls all, there are still good cops around. I trudged upstairs, put the wrapper in the trash, washed my face and laid down in bed.

What a day.

 **A.J's POV**

"Were you ever scared?" Brie said.

"Hm?"

"Were you ever scared by yourself?"

"No, I was too depressed to truly be scared." I responded.

"Kinda a bad way to think huh?" She answered

"Maybe"

"Okay but tell me this then, you weren't scared by yourself, but what about when you met Aang? Were you scared of responsibility? Of losing him just like the rest of them?" She asked.

"I was scared of losing him yes, especially losing him." I fired back

"Because of your people?"

"Yes but, also because, I lost someone else close to me…"

"I'm sorry A.J." She said as held onto me.

"Me too"

The sun was rising up now, and the gang and, well, "gaang" were all starting to emerge from their hibernation in their rooms. Brie and I had been up for a while now, talking about our Air Nation experiences. We were close friends back in the temples, that is, whenever the temples actually came together. It's very coincidental that Brie ended up meeting Aang during the collapse, but fate has a way of getting in the way of things.

I decided to go check on Katara and see how she was holding up. I walked into the room to see the relief on everyone that she was conscious and doing well.

"You're up kid." I joked

"Yeah yeah yeah, still hurts though." Katara said back

"Can you walk?"

"Like a penguin, but yes." she chuckled as everyone laughed.

Spirits were high, even after all the trauma that had happened the previous day. But that all changed when Lee came in.

"Bad news guys." he said with a frown, "I don't think you guys can stay here any longer."

Toph, Suki. and Yue all looked at each other and held onto each other in fear. Aang looked in panic with Sokka. Katara stared on.

"They know we are here now, and they know who you are obviously Aang." he finished.

"Yeah I know, guys I'm really sorry." Aang said in despair.

"Sorry? You saved our lives with all those twinkly moves with those happy feet Aang!" Toph laughed and gave him a nudge on the arm. "Twinkle toes!" She laughed, "New nickname for ya"

"Great…" Aang exclaimed.

"Yeah Aang, if it wasn't for you, we would all be in deep right now" Suki joyfully said.

The rest agreed and Aang smiled in relief, knowing that he was in the clear to be the Avatar, finally. He looked at me with a face of determination. It was time to accept who he was, it was time for him to become the most powerful person on the planet. Time to become to fabled, Avatar.

"Well thank you all for accepting me, but Lee is right, we need to go back to the school. There they can't hurt us or the gang here." he stated.

"Well let's get all packed and head out." Suki said and began to head to her room.

The rest of us packed up but we still had no car since our last one ended up looking like it came out of a demolition derby.

"How are we gonna get back?" Yue said

"I can drive you to your houses." Lee said

We waved goodbye to the gang, vowing to come back someday and set off…

 **Aang's POV**

A.J and I were the last to be dropped off at our house where Bri, with no e, was still going

on about who knows what. At last all our stuff was unpacked from the car and Lee was just about to go out.

"Hey Lee, thank you for everything, the rooms, letting us in, saving our lives, well the list goes on." I nervously laughed.

"Listen Aang, the things you will do as Avatar, I know I'll be thanking you later someday." He smiled, "Stay on your feet, people are going to try to hurt you, but you have to be tougher"

"I'll certainly try."

"Good, Aang and A.J, I take my leave."

With that he smiled, and well, earthbent a rock toward us just to scare us. Who knew he could earthbend? He waved and with that he left.

"Boy, who knew he bent?" I laughed.

"Yeah crazy, but, that reminds me." A.J said

"What?"

"Aang, we need to seriously find you some bending teachers, without them, you won't stand a chance against the government."

Oh right, damn.

I talked to Katara that night coincidently to see how she was doing as it was and well, I kinda broke it to her. I figured I should try to learn water, then earth, then fire at the end. With that, I would be able to take down this fascist, fire nation, corrupt government. Oh, and I still need to unite the nations in the school. My life isn't very easy.

"Hey Katara." I typed.

"Hiya Aang what's up?" she responded.

"Um, well, how do I put this." I started.

"Need a waterbending teacher?"

"Um well, yeah haha." I typed back.

"Hey, of course I will teach you Aang! I just have to recover, the doctor said maybe a week or so and I should be clear to at least do basic bending, so I can teach you the basics then"

"Awesome, you're the best Katara!" I said maybe a little too happily.

"Duh Aang haha"

A few hours later I went to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a mess obviously. I just hope I'm ready.

 _The Next Day -_ _Avatar High School_

Yeah that was an understatement.

Today plain sucked. Everybody was staring at me, all nations, but what made it worse was that some Fire Nation students actually CONGRATULATED me on such a crazy homecoming. To make matters worse, Azula came over with Ty Lee, Zuko, and Mai. Awesome.

"Aang! You're safe!" She said giving me a huge hug.

"Yeah, guess I was lucky." I said skeptically.

"Don't worry, my father is looking into what happened and the person who did it WILL

be brought down." she said in a very odd and serious tone.

"Yeah, I'm not gonna let them hurt you Aang, you are too nice a dancer for that." Ty Lee giggled and smiled at me.

"Maybe we can kick ass together?" Zuko looked at me with a smirk.

Hopefully he just meant in football, cause, well, I'm kinda a pacifist.

"And remember bro, last day of tryouts are today, I'll see you there right?"

"Oh yeah of course." I stuttered.

"Hey don't be worried, you're the fastest runner we have, you"ll make it. Plus, I have some insider power." He winked.

Yeah, duh, it's you Zuko, you're royalty.

"Awesome." I smiled.

"Well I'll see you around, maybe after tryouts, after you make the team I mean." Azula smiled, gave me one last hug and left.

Sigh…

Lunch came around and the usually "gaang" all sat together. The Fire Nation kids sat at their table. You get the point. I helped Katara get her lunch since she was limping. But it was weird for a junior to help a senior drive to get lunch. (I didn't even have my license!) But regardless, we went to the nearby Wendy's and got lunch and came back. Most kids are allowed to leave to get lunch but have to be back and eat it here. Luckily some idiot decided lunch should last an hour. Weirdos.

After lunch there was one class left. History. Don't get me wrong, I love to learn about my history but my teacher Mr Pakku makes it way too boring. I like English with Mr. Iroh, who also happens to be the school counselor, and apparently, from what I've heard, is very good at his job.

Finally the time came, all the guys started for the locker room to get ready for tryouts.

"Hey everyone bring it in." Zuko said loudly, "Listen, to all my future football players, I want you to bring it today, no matter what happens. I want to know that at the end of the day, the best people out on the field today, are playing aside me on the game nights. Now let's get out there!"

Woo hoo.

For what's it worth, Zuko was totally right about me. None of these guys could even keep up to me. For most of the time, I breezed past the defense. Spinning around defenders with ease and often making it to the end zone. Coach Bumi, also the biology teacher, was complimenting me. In the weirdest way…

"WOO, THAT RUN WAS LIKE A HOG MONKEY IN THE WILD!" he shouted.

What? Anyway, our offense was pretty great. We were lucky that everyone was so close. Jet was our quarterback and was very helpful, even if he looked sketchy at best. "You go this way Aang but then cut back alright? Yeah you got it." Zuko and A.J were excellent receivers and caught everything they looked at. Sokka was a muscular beast at tight end. Our offensive line was just as good. We ran plays flawlessly. I felt bad though, the kids who weren't as good or mediocre hardly even saw field time. I guess Bumi liked us too much. Or maybe he never even realized that he never put them in. What an odd guy.

Finally tryouts were over, and the list was posted. Everyone made it from our group. How miraculous, since I have never played football in my life. This will be, interesting, at best. Actually scratch that, I'm just scared about the showers.

I went back home and took a really long shower. Man what a day. I wonder how Lee and the gang are doing. Probably well I hope. I texted Katara to make sure she was well. She was, guess cause she could heal herself, with help.

Just before I went to bed I got a call from Zuko

"Hey man you up right?"

"Yeah I was just about to go to bed though, what's up?" I said.

"Oh, well the guys were gonna go out and get some pizza. You in right?"

Ugh. But I'm tired, but I need to be friends with them. Damn.

"Yeah of course come pick me up."

"You the man Aang."

I grudgingly put on a plain white tee and some shorts and my new kicks and walked to the living room to get my sweatshirt and was just about to go out to eat before I was stopped by a text.

"Good luck tonight" - Ty Lee.

 **End of Chapter 5**

\- Sorry for such a long wait. I was very busy the past year. Hope you enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

Avatar High School

Chapter 6: The Night Out

 **Aang's POV**

Great.

So now Ty Lee randomly texts me to have fun on our guys night. How does she even know about this guys night? Did Zuko tell her? Probably not, but then again, maybe Mai told her since Ty Lee is curious for sure. I stepped out and saw Zuko is his all black Mustang. Boy it was a beauty! The rims were nice, the paint was polished. It lived up to it's reputation. I got in the car quickly before Bri could catch.

"What's up Aang?" Jet greeted me in the back seat.

"Not much." I smiled.

"Where's your brother?"

"Huh?"

All of a sudden, A.J came out of the house quietly as well and got in the back, squishing me off course. I wonder if Ty texted him too. Probably not.

"Sup bros." A.J said enthusiastically.

"What's good A.J?" Zuko said.

After squishing me, A.J, and Jet in the back with Zuko and Sokka in the front, we were off. The pizza place wasn't that far from my house. Hopefully this won't be a bad experience. Like many things lately, however, it will probably go to hell. We rolled into the parking lot and went inside.

"What do you like on your pizza Aang?" Sokka asked.

"Well I like plain, vegetarian you know?" I stated.

"Lame." Jet laughed.

"Whatever dude." I laughed back

We got our pizza and were just about to chow down just when Zuko, Sokka, and Jet all looked at each other with a smile. Then began eating. What could they be hiding? We all ate and talked about some of the dumbest things ever.

"So I was watching Sportscenter right? I swear Max is thee dumbest person I know." Sokka said.

"Dude I know, sports and him don't mix well." Jet said back.

Ugh, we really need to talking about this now?

"You got any favorite sports to watch Aang?" Zuko said,

"Well I do like Basketball and Football."

"Any favorite teams?"

"Nah, I kinda just like good play you know?"

"Yeah I get you"

Whew, that was close. I hardly know any teams or players, besides the obvious ones.

"What about you A.J?" Jet asked.

They talked on and on about teams like the "Warriors" and "Cavaliers" and "Patriots". Weirdos. When all was said and done we paid and left. The cold nipped at my nose. Even here it can get very cold. Zuko suggested we stop by his house for some drinks and to sleepover for the night. Since it was Friday I figured why not.

When we got there, I realized just how screwed I really was tonight.

 **A.J's POV**

I can't say I didn't see this coming. We walked into his house and saw the beer pong table, the girls, multiple cans of beer stacked up into hurdles or something. Sigh, Initiation time.

"INITIATION TIME FELLAS!" Jet yelled.

The entire football team and cheerleaders cheer and clapped for Aang and I.

"Alright, first off, sorry for dragging you into this, happens to every football player." Zuko started, "First you have to run around this obstacle course of beer stacks and drunks in less than a minute. Not too hard. Then you must down a bottle of your choosing and finally, play each other in beer pong. You each choose one cheerleader. Any questions?" He finished.

Aang and I looked at each other and shook our heads no.

"Great, THEN GO!" He screamed.

The whole party erupted as we started down the hallway toward the finish line. We both hurdled multiple stacks of beer cans. Dodged or shoved drunks out of the way and jumped from wall to wall over the amassing piles of people. Just before the finish line, there was a mount of cheerleaders and football players. But we easily jumped them, since we were airbenders, and crossed the finish line. Challenge complete. Easy.

"Excellent job boys, now comes the fun part." Zuko said.

For the second task we were each allowed to choose a drink of our choice. I chose Jack Daniels, it isn't too bad tasting for me and gets me going. Aang went with Grey Goose Vodka. We both lifted the drinks to our mouths and waited.

"Ready…..GO!"

We both started to drink, it was tough because peer pressure was everywhere.

"CHUG CHUG CHUG!" The crowd chanted.

I thought Aang was done for but he actually finished before me! At least I was able to chug it the whole way down. After that the crowd gave us a standing ovation. My head began to hurt a little but I was still fine. Aang looked A-okay as well so maybe good things could come out of this.

"Step 2 is done, now, for your final task, both of you must play each other in beer pong. The winner takes home the glory, the loser becomes the W.O.A.T just for the night. However, lately we have taken it easy of that person so maybe things won't be so bad for them." Zuko proclaimed.

"Now choose a cheerleader." He boasted, "Aang since you finished first, you get first pick."

"I'll take...Katara!" He exclaimed. It was odd that she was here since she was just shot but who knows, maybe she is great.

"And you A.J?"

"I'll take…" I looked around and spotted her, "Ty Lee!"

"Alrighty then, Aang you start!"

Here we go.

Aang, still feeling the effects from the vodka, shot and missed my middle cup. I knew I had to capitalize, so I shot it and drilled it in the back left cup.

"YEAH A.J!"

Awesome. I told Katara to drink since I didn't want Aang to literally drink his brain out. Katara then rose up and splashed one into the back middle cup. I drank. Damn. The game went back and forth for a while, eventually even I was very tipsy, and I'm heavyweight. Ty Lee was all over me, hell she could barely even stand up on her own.

"Leetttt meeee throwww ittt!" She said drunkenly.

"Um sure."

She missed. Badly. Then Aang came up and he missed just as bad. Finally, I was up with only one cup to go. The crowd was cheering me on, so I knew I had to drill it. I focused in on the very last cup, shot and...drilled it.

"WOO YEAH A.J!" The crowd erupted. Everybody tackled me in celebration. Ty Lee started hugging me and kissing my cheek. Things were nice. I smiled and laughed and then got up and shook Aang's hand as a sign of good sportsmanship. If beer pong is a sport that is. Then Zuko addressed us both.

"A.J, congrats on the win, Aang very fine performance as well. Both of you are now officially on the football team." He said. The crowd erupted. After that we all just started to party and have a good time. There were tons of cool people, cool drinks, and cool music. We jammed to Biggie and Tupac, smoked weed, drank to our heart's content. It was just a great night.

"Congratulations A.J!" a voice cried from behind me.

"Oh hey, thanks Azula." I answered, not knowing she was even here.

"There are a lot of fake football players who can't pass the initiation but you really handled it like a pro out there." She laughed.

"Eh, maybe I got lucky."

"I hardly think so." She gave me a mischievous smile. "Why don't you come over here for a second?"

She took my hand and led me down the hallway and past the rest of the party to a small bedroom.

"Is this your bedroom?" I asked curiously. It had a bunch of Fire Nation posters and insignias. She had candles set up on her drawers and a very cozy looking red velvet bed. Her wardrobe had all the latest fashion. Perks of being royalty I suppose.

"It is, do you like it?" she said eyeing me.

"It's very uh, unique." I stuttered.

"Just like you A.J." She said grabbing my arm. She pulled me in closer, our eyes interlocked. She looked down and licked her lips. I knew what was happening. She pulled me in for a kiss and was just about to when I put my finger between mine and hers.

"Azula, you don't know me." I said defiantly.

"I know you enough A.J, you are so attractive to me, so valuable. Aang is great, but you're the real deal. Your body, your heart, your love, I want it all. Yeah I'm a little drunk, but it's just a party anyway. Please let me have you for the night babe."

I laughed. "I don't feel like being just a hookup, but thanks for the offer." I smiled with confidence. I took her off of me, gave her a quick hug, and walked back down to the rest of the party. I was glad I did what I did. Azula is clearly using me to get to Aang. If she can take him out quietly, the Fire Nation will never have to worry about anything else getting in their path. But more important to me was that I could never love another girl after, well, the one that still has my heart. The one I haven't seen since the collapse…

 **Aang's POV**

What the hell is going onnnn?

I could hardly think. I may have lost but Zuko was right when he said that the losers don't really get shamed that much. Girls were all over me. Music was blaring and it was just a nice ass night man. I even had the confidence to sing to some of it. Especially the greats.

"IT WAS ALL A DREAM, I USED TO READ WORD UP MAGAZINE!" The crowd

and I sang together.

The buzz was nice. It took my mind off the fact that I was in a FIRE NATION MANSION. Oh no. It hit me all at once. I was standing in the middle of a Fire Nation party. At first it was just a football initiation. But I look around, I don't see anyone but Fire Nation students. Sokka, Katara, everyone had left except for me. I saw A.J come down the stairs, with Azula clinging to him? He managed to get her off her gently and waved for me to come over. I got the girls off me, put the bottle down and started for him.

"Listen Azula, thanks for everything tonight but we should get going." He said to her. "Cmon Aang let's go." We walked out and got in the car before Zuko stopped us.

"Where are you guys going?" He asked A.J.

"Aang isn't feeling too well so we are gonna head out." He said back.

"You sure man? Just another drink with me."

Then drunken me made a mistake. "Yeah A.J one more alright."

"Yeah come back in man." Zuko said with a smile.

He sighed and headed back in. Oops.

 **A.J's POV**

Thanks Aang. The party continued. Azula was still all over me begging to makeout or do whatever, I wasn't focused on that. I just wanted to keep an eye on Aang to make sure he wasn't doing something too stupid. Eventually he had to tired himself out and want to go home right? Wrong. This kid somehow kept downing drinks with Zuko, the party only escalated from there. The music became unbearably loud for the older neighbors. It was a minor miracle that no police showed up. Eventually the party slowed down and I pulled Aang aside. He looked destroyed, like he could hardly walk. Zuko pulled us both aside.

"You guys gonna sleepover?"

Well. I was still a little buzzed and didn't want to run the risk of driving. So by default I said yes but I wanted to sleep in the same room as Aang so I could make sure he didn't do anything he would regret. We got into Zuko's room and slept with Jet and the rest of the football team. I didn't know where Sokka and Katara went but I just assumed they went home to sleep.

Heh sleep, who knows if I will get any tonight.

I walked out to the balcony when everyone was sleeping just to clear my head. It hurt thinking about the things I should have left behind it the collapse. But I miss my love. I miss Jo a lot. Now she's dead and I'll never see her again. I remembered the nice times we had together. Those stupid vegetarian dates we went on ugh. I may be an airbender but as soon as I could tolerate meat I ate it. I guess that's just another way I turned my back on my culture. Aside from being to airbend, I'm nothing like them. Jo always appreciated the culture somehow. She taught me everything I really know. The monks never taught me anything of importance. But I guess that's just me. The monks taught me to study the world.

She taught me to love it. I went to sleep feeling more alone than ever.

 **End of Chapter 6**


End file.
